Ridin' Dirty
by anonymousXandrogynous
Summary: A blond and a brunette walk into a bar, why? To cause trouble of course. It's hard not to when the bartender is that good-looking though, at least according to the blond. AU


**A/N: Its been awhile... here, have some randomness. Anyone interested in hazarding a guess at which characters I used, since I felt the need to not mention a single name. Have fun.**

A sleek black 68' El Camino rolled along the L.A. streets, the engine growling predatorily as the car rolled up to a club. Even from outside the thudding of the bass and smell of alcohol seemed to surround the building. Out of the car stepped two young men, one was tall with immaculate brown hair and a clean pressed dress shirt, slacks and loafers, not exactly the normal looking club goer. His companion however, a small blond dressed in slick leather and a thick red coat seemed to belong at place like this.

The blond barely glanced at the brunette beside him before striding towards the entrance of the club, gliding past the sizable bouncer without a glance. The other young man sighed unhappily but followed a little ways behind the blond as they entered the smoky room where the music was almost so loud the floor seemed to shake bellow their shoes. The blond continued his strut until he came to two empty stools at the bar, one of which he took for himself and the other he left for his companion.

The bartender appeared before the two, leaning his elbows on the smooth black counter of the bar and regarding the two before him with an easy smile. He had red-ish hair which was dulled by the darkness of the club, black jeans, a loose black t-shirt that hung off his seemingly thin frame and a white apron around his waist. He smiled again "can I get you two anything?" he asked, his tone was good natured and relaxed and he still wore that smile like it was his favorite accessory.

The blond gave the redhead a once over, not even bothering to do it a discreetly and letting out a low whistle. The brunette elbowed him harshly in the ribs before nodding to the bartender "I'll have a dry martini please, he'll have two shots of whiskey" he said plainly, looking rather annoyed with his companions antics.

The redheaded bartender ignored the blond who was still blatantly checking him out completely and focused on the brunette, nodding once with another smile before ambling off to mix their requested drinks.

The brunette turned to his friend and scowled "could you please control yourself? We came here because you insisted that we celebrate my birthday. I'd prefer if you didn't hit on the bartender even before we've gotten our drinks. I swear, I can't go anywhere with you" he ranted.

The blond whose eyes were currently focused on the redhead's ass glanced at his friend and flashed a wolfish grin at the brunette before replying "you've got to agree though, that's a pretty tap-able looking ass" he said, laughing at his companion's look of disgust.

"I'm not even going to justify that with a reply" the brunette muttered, turning in his seat to face the wall at the back of the bar just as the redhead returned.

The bartender in question was chuckling as he returned, handing the taller of the two his martini and then sliding three shots of whiskey towards the blond, grinning "The third is on the house, though any further compliments on my ass should be told to me directly" he said, winking good naturedly at the pair before turning to tend to another costumer a few seats down.

The blond turned to his friend and grinned again "see? He doesn't mind…. I wonder when his shift ends, I might just get lucky tonight" with another chuckle he knocked back one of the three shots, letting the burning liquid travel down his throat satisfyingly.

The brunette just sighed, shaking his head a little and taking a small sip of his drink, grumbling about 'lower standards and shit"

"You're just jealous because you won't be getting laid with a sexy bartender" the blond replied in a sing-song voice.

"Oh just shut up"

**So? Love it, hate it? Should I add another chapter, or two? **


End file.
